Not So wellness testing
by Scorpina
Summary: Some WWE superstars have been given notice to partisipate in a US government wellness test. Question is why? Something's a foot here as 8 WWE superstar as subjects in a test they didn't know exsisted!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The notice

"What the hell is this McMahon? Has the government not tormented us enough yet? We have done the wellness tests why the hell are they demanding this from us!" The Deadman was in a fowl mood, and he was not the only one. A fist full of WWE superstars have been ordered by the US government to submit to a fitness exam, if any fail to show up for the test, WWE will be shut down! It had been signed, and sealed by the US president. It was a presidential order!

"My hands are tied Mark, you know that. I wouldn't put any of you through such a thing. But we have little choice… we have to submit or we are all out of a job!" Vince explained. He had tried to find logic as to why this was happening! Of all times, why now?

Taker of course wasn't the only one. The ECW champion Kane had been called to this. Edge, CM Punk, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Triple H, Batista and Randy Orton are also dragged into this. "Such an odd choice of people huh?" Kane asked aloud.

"Odd choice? Are you kidding me, since this whole thing started I've been made a target of!" growled Batista as he crumpled his noticed. "Sons of bitches don't think this comes naturally!"

"Well…" muttered Matt yet kept his lips shut.

Edge sneered at the idea as he looked to Vince. "Is there really no way out of this?" he asked.

Vince shook his head no as he walked away. "I'll bet anything he writes Triple H a note to get out of this!" Edge whispered with a smirk.

The comment was instantly answered with a hard slap to the back of the head by the Undertaker. "Watch your mouth!" the Deadman warned.

Kane however was perplexed to the name of the foundation, he had never heard of it before let alone of any study to come from the place. It worried him; perhaps this was some sort of ploy to trick wrestlers, a prank perhaps a fan is trying to pull?

Getting onto a payphone, Kane called up the number listen, it didn't exist! He then called the operator and tried to see if they could find a number for the foundation. However, none was found. Something stunk the water here, and Kane knew it needed to be answered farther.

Heading down to the trainer's room he asked the doctors on sight about this place, one was rather confused to it. "I have never heard of the place" yet the other looked rather concerned.

"Do you know anything about it?" Kane asked of him.

He nodded his head. "It's supervised by the government, it's top secret and no civilians know of this… well… not many of them anyway." He explained. "The tests are issued by the president and also supervised by the top doctors in the industry."

"Why are they testing us?" Kane questioned.

The doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Whose to say, perhaps congress is going overboard?" he asked.

It didn't sit well with Kane, something was fishy about this. Question was, what was it?


	2. Chapter 2 The Pickup

Chapter 2- the pick up

They waited the next day outside of the hotel room at four am. Taker was just about dead on his feet. "Damn I only got two hours worth of sleep…" he yawned aloud. "Can't they do their damn tests in the afternoon or something?" he asked.

Most of the men agreed, however they woke quickly once they saw the large cars pulling up before them. Matt noticed one thing that stood out… none of them had plates! "Where are the license plates?" he asked aloud.

"Probably so the fans don't follow us" growled Orton as he climbed into the first one, Edge and Batista followed. Taker took a car with Kane and Triple H. Matt, Jeff and Punk were taken in the other. The three men sat in silence. Kane tried to talk to the driver to understand where they were going, yet… he was startled as a thick glass began to cut him off from the driver.

Hunter and Taker sat worried. "That… doesn't seem right" muttered Triple H. A leek was heard… a sound of a pipe with gas filled the car… and then a green smoke. Taker tried to bust the window down, they needed to get the hell out! Yet the glass was stronger than it appeared. Hunter crashed to the ground as Kane and Taker passed out in the back…

An odd yet settled noise began to bring Triple H out of the deep sleep. Hunter was startling when he heard the sound of a vital machine, slowly he opened his eyes, he could move his head about freely, yet the rest of him… was strapped down! Trying to move Hunter summoned all his strength yet found himself unable to break the bindings. "WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed seeing if anyone would hear him. He then noticed it in his left arm… the IV drip… slowly he looked upward and saw a strange concoction dripping into his body! "STOP THIS STOP THIS NOW!" Hunter screamed. A metal door opened, unable to turn his head any farther. Triple H waited as a doctor in full scrubs came from behind him.

Using a flashlight, he check his eyes and then the charts at the front of the table Hunter laid on. "What are you doing to me? Where are my friends!" he demanded of the strange doctor.

"We are unable to tell you, presidential orders and also for the safety against terrorists"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything? I am not a lab rat!"

"You are now…"

"Wait until I get out of here…" Hunter hissed as he tried again to break his binds; however a gas mask came over him, forcing him to breathe in the narcotic air… Triple H's eyes grew heavy as he passed out.

The doctor made a few more notes before he twisted the IV to allow the chemical to drip more and more into Hunter's body. He left the room and went into the master control.

Doctors were observing the vital signs of the superstars while watching them from the surveillance camera. "You do realize if this works, we will be heroes!" one doctor announced. "Super soldiers that can defend freedom and every American will no longer be powerless!"

"Every American will become a soldier you mean" corrected another doctor. "But we need to perfect this first, I am rather surprised none of them had perished like the last ones…"

"There is a reason why we chose wrestlers. They have a slightly higher endurance for pain, not to mention their bodies had been beaten, making the chemical all the more easier to seep into their flesh and bone! Each has a different size of body… so different volumes of chemical are needed… I am curious as to what comes out of it!" grinned the head doctor. "Increase the drips, I want to see results damn it!" he ordered.

The doctors began to increase the chemical flow; one noticed instantly the vitals changing of Randy Orton. "I am going to see about this one, his brain patterns have just changed dramatically!"

They rushed out to investigate the changes… not knowing they were falling into a trap.

The doctor rushed into Orton's room and checked the IV his vitals were starting to change drastically yet his brain patterns were shooting off the scale, he figured since Orton had been gassed, he would be ok to study without the restraints. The leather straps came undone around his torso, arms and legs; he just reached for Randy's arm to check his pulse when he was stuck by a right fist! Randy snapped out of it and just began to beat the doctor. "Use me as a lab rat huh!" he demanded. Ripping the IV out, Orton felt his head swimming. Something was wrong, but he knew the others were in the building.

Taking hold of the monitor he ripped it open and began to fiddle with the wires, he didn't know for certain what he was doing, yet he took the electrodes hooked to his chest off and placed them on the temple of his head. He focuses setting the computer off and crashing the whole system. "Damn, what the hell did I just do?" he asked himself. The power blew, every light was out. Orton knew he had to get to the others before it was too late…


	3. Chapter 3 The break out

Chapter 3- The breakout

Kane lay motionless for what felt like hours, he slowly stirred. The moment did the power go out did his eyes shot open. A surge of power rushed through him from the receptors placed all abou his body. He tried to move yet found himself strapped down. "Damn it" he growled. "If only I had a blade or something sharp!" Just then he heard the leather get ripped! His right arm was free! In the emergency lights, he saw odd blade growing out of his skin! "I'll worry about that a little later" he said to himself as he cut the rest of his bindings. Approaching the metal door, he watched the blades grow into long ebony and red sword! He stabbed it through the door and carelessly ripped it off! With ease!

Rather impressed with his new ability, Kane went along ripping out the doors and calling out for his friends. Any man who tried to stop him were easily swatted off to the side or slammed into the wall. "TAKER! ORTON! MATT! ANYONE!" he screamed.

He ripped out another door, Randy stood in utter shock of Kane. "What the hell happened to your arms?"

"Later, let's get the others!" Kane called back.

"Wait 5.6 seconds!" Randy announced.

It confused Kane greatly. "What? Why fiv…" before Kane could finish, the hallway was enveloped in black mist… Kane and Orton felt an arm come onto there shoulders, the next thing they knew, both men sat in a familiar living room… Taker was out cold on the ground. Yet… everyone was here! "What the hell just happened?" Kane asked aloud.

"Damn, look at your arms!" shouted Matt Hardy. "Kane… it looks like bone!"

Staring closer at his arms, Kane nodded in agreement, red and black bones were sticking out of his arms, and grew into blades! "This is seriously f--ked up!" said Batista.

"It's worst, the IV has metabolized into our bloodstream, altering the genetic makeup and improving certain elements of the flesh and natural abilities" Randy explained.

"What the hell did you just say?" demanded Triple H.

"I got this, I speak geek" Kane said. "The IV have altered us, in other words, we have just been turned into human guinea pigs with super powers!"

"That's what I said!" protested Orton. "And who are you calling a geek!"

"Enough! Everyone! Question is… why? Why us?" asked Jeff.

The room fell silent until a sudden thud startled them. Looking about, Matt and Jeff suddenly went missing! "Matt? Jeff?" Hunter called aloud.

"Up here"

Looking up, both Hardys were stuck on the roof. "I… think we can fly" Matt explained.

"Good thing we didn't have this conversation outside" smirked Edge. His attention turned to the Undertaker who was trying to get up, but was weak. "Deadman? You ok?" he asked.

He tried to speak but no words came from him. Randy looked about and tried a mini experiment; he shut the blinds blocking all sunlight in the room and dragged Taker into the corner. The Deadman woke in an instant; he sat up and looked about the room. "How the hell did we get into one of my houses?" he asked aloud.

"You brought us here. Teleportation via darkness" Randy explained, he then went into the element aspect as to how it occurred, confusing everyone in the room.

"So basically, what the chemical did to Orton… made him super smart" announced Triple H.

"Kane's able to grow bone from his arms thus far, but there's more too it. Matt and Jeff can fly… but have yet to control their powers" announced Randy. Batista managed to reach up and yank the Hardy's to the ground; oddly enough they were able to remain grounded the moment their feet touch. "Fascinating… each of us as different powers… some are taking longer to develop than others…"

"No sh-t, question is, what the hell did they do to us? And, are they going to come back?" Punk asked.

"They will come looking for us, but now they got to watch it. We're in the public eye… why they even started testing on us I still beyond me!" Randy announced. "I think we need to tell McMahon about this"

"Well duh we're going to tell McMahon!" Hunter snapped back. "And we're going to make sure these sumbitches pay!"

"At the moment, I think it will be best if we all laid low for a while. I can't go out into the sun, it zaps me dry of energy… what the hell?" growled the Deadman. "How the hell did they make me weak in sunlight?"

"But other light sources are ok, correct?" asked Jeff. He turned on a lamp; it didn't affect the Undertaker the least bit.

Kane kept staring at his arms, he watched as the sharp bone splints sink into his skin once more and vanish from sight. "This is going to take some getting use to"

Edge on the other hand stared at his arms. "Why are mine turning black?"


	4. Chapter 4 Act natural

Chapter 4- act natural

The WWE superstars each found their own power in a different way. Batista learned at a recent check up by his local doctor that his skin grew so strong, it broke needles! Nothing could pierce or cut his skin! Something he knew he needed to take into account for later.

Edge's arms turn ebony black. However he was stunned as he could form metal objects within his grasp. "Eat your heart out Dark Sector!" he smirked and demonstrated his new power… it didn't end up so well. He impaled the Undertaker! Which led to a new discovery… the Deadman can go transparent and translucent at will! He was able to walk away from the situation unharmed… unlike Edge.

Matt was able to defy gravity and fly, the moment he got it under control did a new talent emerge, manipulating the air around him, lifting heavy objects with just a point of the finger and breathing ice breath. Yet his weakness was the moment he touches the ground, he loses his powers until airborne again.

Jeff had similar powers; he can fly, yet found himself interacting with Orton more so than usual. For once, he understood Randy and was soon discussing unusual and complex problems that made everyone else's head spin!

Punk found his powers the hard way, while changing in the locker room, he somehow fell through the wall and into the Diva's locker room, the wall didn't shatter, he could just walk through it! As well, later he discovered the X-ray vision! No one knew that Snitsky wore Spoungebob boxers until now!

Kane had also learned of his new powers, he's able to grow bone anywhere in his body, and also summon fire to his command, the odd thing was, he had grown to dislike and keep a great distance away from large quantities of water. He went the other way if he heard it running or saw it in a vast containment like a water cooler. He couldn't understand why though!

Vince and Hunter walked about the arena seeing the guys try out if they are still able to wrestle. CM Punk was the first one off the list the moment he went through Batista and through the ropes in a mock match… it didn't help later one when a steel chair was used… Punk had half a steel chair in him for a few hours until the Deadman got it out of him.

Both men ventured back to Vince's office. Unlike the others Hunter didn't know what the hell he was able to do, so far, nothing has happened to him. Not a damn change or even a hint of oddness. He told McMahon the whole story, Vince was stunned and utterly mortified that his own superstars were turned into test subjects! Strange thing was, the moment Vince reported it… did CNN cast a breaking news story of a test site, it was raided and shut down in an instant, they mentioned anyone a victim of the horrible tests were to come forward immediately. "I highly doubt that" Vince muttered as he turned off the TV set. "Hunter, just watch yourselves out there ok? Keep an eye on each other"

He nodded and decided to take Stephanie and his daughter Aurora to an aquarium. It was one of those where you can actually touch the fish and pat a shark if you were brave enough too. Stephanie and Aurora each patted a large shark; Stephanie looked to Hunter who kept his distance. "Come on, try it Hunter! It feels like sandpaper!"

"What the hell" Hunter said and approached the tank. He reached his hand in and touched the shark that swam by. His hand tingled oddly, like it just fell asleep.

"You ok?" Stephanie asked.

Hunter nodded he just turned his back to the shark tank when he felt it. A sharp pain came to the sides of his neck, he found himself gasping for air, he coughed aloud and couldn't breath! "Daddy? Daddy?" Aurora asked.

Hunter turned blue in the face. Stephanie tried to figure out what was wrong with him until she saw it… on the sides of his neck… gills! "Oh my God" she whispered, without a second though she pushed him over the edge and into the tank. People rushed to see what happened, the tank keepers instantly called for an evacuation of the facility. Stephanie convinced them that she could stay with her daughter. Heading down, she looked in and saw her husband at the bottom of the tank. His eyes closed… was… was he breathing?

She was nearly tempted to tap the glass until Triple H's eyes burst open… they were black as night! Looking about, Hunter realized where he was, feeling the side of his neck he knew what had happened. Stephanie was glad her daughter couldn't hear her father swearing through the water. She did feel sorry for the sharks though!

Back at the arena.

"No, I don't think that's possible with his genetic information Jeff, the acidic level is all wrong!" Randy announced.

Kane sat in watching Orton and Jeff debate on genetic structure; he tried to keep up with the two as they spoke of possible cures for themselves as well as a second stage side effect. Yet once the much bigger words came out he was lost. He may have a degree in English; he doesn't have one in geek. He was about to leave when his cellphone ranged. "You grill them we fill them" he said.

"Kane… that's not the most appropriate thing to say right now"

"Stephanie? What's wrong? Did something happen to Hunter?" he asked.

Jeff and Orton instantly froze as they heard Stephanie over Kane's phone. Hunter had taken on the properties of a Shark, fangs, gills and a few fins. But he still looks like himself… sort of. "We have to get him out of here! Please, help me think of something!" she begged.

"What are the diameters of the tank?" Randy asked.

"What?" Kane demanded. Orton took the phone from Kane and started to talk to Stephanie. "Steph, get Hunter to swim up to the top of the tank again, have him touch you!" he explained.

"I can't get back up there, they won't allow me to!" she explained.

With the roll of his eyes Orton told Stephanie to hang tight, he hung up the phone and looked to the guys. "Who's up for a rescue?" Randy questioned.

Kane rolled his eyes as he announced he will get a place ready for Hunter. Orton went to find the Deadman; they are going to have to get Triple H out fast before the media as their own feeding frenzy!


	5. Chapter 5 deep trouble

Chapter 5- Deep trouble.

Hunter sat at the bottom of the tank worried sick, he noticed the looks the staff at the aquarium were giving him, confused, perplexed and some even greedy looks! He was able to read some of their lips. A few wanted to call in the media; however Stephanie begged them not to. It was around this time when he saw it… dangling just above him, dressed in black was the Deadman! He kept to the shadows and looked about for a way to get Hunter out of the tank. Swimming to the top, Hunter saw Taker reach out for him. He was just out of range. "Damn it Hunter, hold your breath and jump!" Taker demanded.

"You try it when you depend on the water to breathe!" Hunter snapped back. Taker tried to reach closer as Stephanie distracted the men. Slowly Taker leaned closer and closer, yet the moment his hand touched sunlight he pulled away.

"DA…" he just managed to cover his mouth before he screamed the full word. Hunter peered through the glass; the men looked up to see where the noise came from, however none could see the Undertaker in the darkness.

Hunter tried again; he got a good distance before he leaped out of the water. This time the staff noticed him jumping out of the tank, however the moment Taker grabbed onto Hunter's arms he vanished into the darkness with him. "What the hell was that!?" one man demanded.

"What was what? I didn't see anything?" Stephanie questioned.

However none realized little Aurora was waving bye to her dad as he vanished with the Undertaker.

Back at the arena.

Taker and Hunter crashed in a darkened locker room, "Ow! Damn it my foot!" Taker sneered, the light came on and Hunter was gasping for air, he needed water. Kane was the first one into the room and rushed Hunter out of it. Near the back of the arena in the loading area, there was a strange pool. Kane shoved Triple H in it and watched Hunter relaxed and catch his breath. "What in the hell happened to him?" Taker asked as he noticed Hunter was now more settled… but grew very worried once he noticed what the pool was made out of.

Black and red lined the pool… Hunter looked to Kane who nodded to him. "You would be surprised as to how well these things fuse… wait… Oh God I am standing close to water!" Instantly Kane backed away from it, Taker was puzzled to say the least.

"Things just keep getting weirder around here huh?" he asked Triple H.

Meanwhile…

Randy had made some strange investments as of late, yet they would be good ones in the long run. A powerful microscope, a dry board, countless graphs and a refurbished computer that he happened to mack out into a supercomputer! Orton had used some needles from the trainer's office and taken samples of his own blood, testing and trying to see if the powers given were permanent. His findings had only shown they were going to get worst before it gets any better. He had already discovered that on his own.

Orton was able to lift objects with a simple thought, he could also send out pulses of power that could knock a man over twenty feet. Yet his had limits, the moment he attacked does he get a headache that results in passing out. He knew he would be better off with logical thinking than to attempt to use his brain waves any other way. Everyone had a power that was injected, but there was a weakness as well.

His observations had proven that. Randy accidentally spilt water on Kane, he freaked out yet he quickly drained of energy… like a fire. Put water on the fire and it loses power. Just like how Taker was in sunlight! Batista however confused the hell out of Randy. Nothing could pierce his flesh, yet when Dave tries to prove it, he cut himself… yet… he bleeds. Dave's weakness was himself, only he could pierce his own flesh!

Randy kept charts and graphs of everyone affected by this. It wasn't long before Punk came running into the room. "Orton, Hunter needs some help, he's… kind of part shark" he explained.

"What the hell… never mind, take me to him!" Randy followed Punk to the back of the arena. There was Hunter lying in a pool made of bone! Randy turned to Kane. "You can actually take those things out of you?!"

"Yeah, I was rather creeped out too" Kane said as he got farther away from the pool of water.

Randy stared down at Hunter who looked rather board in the water. Orton got a closer look as he took hold of Hunter's hands. It was there he noticed it! Mini suction cups were on the palms and tips of his fingers. Vince was soon to join them as he looked perplexed to see his son in law in a mini pool and not breathing air.

"Do I really want to know what's going on?" he asked.

"Let's say this is getting worst before it gets better. Vince, touch Hunter's hand" Orton said.

Confused, Vince did as requested. He touched the palm of Hunter's hand. In an instant, Triple H sat up in the pool gasping for air. "What the hell just happened?" McMahon demanded.

Hunter sat out of the pool and looked at his hands. "Randy…"

"You absorb genetic makeup!" he explained. "Think of the shark again… but just your arm… go on, try it!" Laughing to the idea, Orton gave Hunter a serious look. "Just humor me…"

Triple H tried and focused on his arm, he was stunned as it turned course, rough like sand paper, and a fin grew on his elbow…. "Sh-t" he muttered.

"Wait… how did he turn back to normal after touching my hand?" Vince asked.

"Human DNA, since the rest of us are… basically we're contaminated DNA, Hunter couldn't absorb it. But now… he has Vince DNA…" Randy explained.

"Oh yeah right like I can turn into Vince, I'll just strut around…" Hunter began to do Vince's strut not knowing he was changing into his own father in law.

Taker lost it as Hunter failed to realize he was indeed Vince McMahon, he clued in once he started to talk again. "I'm Vince… Mc…Mahon…" his voice trailed off as he quickly turned to look in the pool. "Oh hell"

Everyone laughed their asses off as Triple H was stuck as Vince's clone.


	6. Chapter 6 They Play Dirty

Chapter 6- they play dirty.

After learning how to control his powers, Hunter set his mind at ease as he realized how his new powers worked, yet what startled him was despite the great escape… his wife and daughter have yet to come home. "Isn't it strange, Shouldn't Steph and Aurora be back by now?" he asked aloud.

"She should have been here over twenty minutes and fifty seven seconds ago" Orton announced. "She can't be late… traffic…"

"Randy, I don't need the science behind it. I know she should have been back by now!" said a panic struck Hunter, Taker had a bad feeling about it as did Kane.

Punk's attention however turned to the far wall. "Who the hell is that?" he asked aloud.

Everyone looked yet none saw what Punk could see. Outside of the arena was a man… Dressed in dark clothing, he approached, looking about to ensure no one spotted him and just kept himself out of view of the video cameras. Taker went to the wall and sensed someone behind it. He went translucent and reached through, grabbing whoever was there and brought him through solid brick… yet stopped half way. The man screamed in utter horror as he was now stuck in the wall!

"Oh God! Let me go please! Let me go!" he begged.

"First thing first, who the hell are you? And who sent you here?" Taker demanded lowly.

The man spilled his guts, claiming he came from a research facility; they took a young woman and her daughter. "My wife and kid, you son of a bitch!" Hunter hissed.

"Hunter, he's no good to us dead!" snapped back Kane. "Where is it?" The big red Machine demanded.

"I… I can't tell you! They will kill me!"

"Either they kill you…" Kane summoned a blade on his right arm he inched it closer and closer to the spy's neck. "Or we do… Who will find you in these layers of brick? Or chopped into little bits?" he asked sadistically.

The man was clearly terrified. "Talk!" Taker ordered.

"Outside of town, an old warehouse! Oh God, please let me go!" he begged.

"I think you can stay there for a while…" Taker smirked. "Boys, we got some friends to save!" Taker called out.

Before they moved out, Randy stopped everyone and approached the spy. Frisking his pockets, he pulled out a device… a mini microphone! "They're setting us up!" he called.

Randy stared at the man and grinned. "You're a really good actor you know that…"

The look of panic soon changed on the man as he smiled evilly. "One has to make a living, I suggest you hurry, since you were such a success… they want to see the long term effect on infants and the soon to be born!"

Hunter looked like he was just stabbed in the heart. "We got to get to them, we got to go now!"

Randy crushed the Microphone under his foot; he looked to the others and announced an idea. Taking the guys out of the locker room and away from the spy they talked. However the Spy wasn't left alone. Vince McMahon came waltzing right over, removing his jacket and already unbuttoning his dress shirt. "What are you going to do, fake slap me to death?" The spy asked with a smirk.

"Slapping is for women… I am going to beat the unholy hell out of you! I just didn't want to get blood on my jacket" Vince said with an evil grin. His fists clenched, McMahon would make this a night the poor bastard in the wall would never forget!

Meanwhile.

Orton was driving about, looking for one quick thing before they went off to battle. "Randy, I don't mean to be rude, but we got no damn time to do any shopping!" Hunter growled to him.

"Trust me, this is more for your benefit than it is anything" Randy replied as he pulled up to a closed zoo. "Taker, would you be so kind…"

Rolling his eyes Taker turned the occupants of the car into mist; they entered the zoo enclosure without being notice, looking about Kane noticed all the animals sound asleep. "I see, get Hunter some extra fire power… nice" Kane said with a smirk.

"Taker if you don't mind taking Hunter down to the animals, he just needs to touch them once." Randy explained.

Taker only rolled his eyes. "How come Matt can't just lower him in? It's always me! And if you haven't realized the sun is yet to set… I'm surprised I'm still conscious right now!"

"Kane's blocking the light" Randy explained as he noticed Kane standing right behind the Undertaker. "Just quickly Deadman"

Taker did as requested, lowering Hunter into the pits of animals only to pull him back out, Hunter was sure to remain focused on being himself rather than the creature. He managed to gather the DNA of a lion, tiger, bear, snakes (both venomous and constrictors) Poisonous lizards, Rhino and a hawk. He figured that would do him until he saw it in the last pen before they left… a Komodo dragon! Punk was able to help him with this one, the dragon was behind a plated glass and easy to get through. Hunter just touched the tip of it's tail before Punk had to quickly get them out.

"Ok, are we good now?" Kane demanded.

"Yes, let's go save my wife and kids!" growled Hunter.


	7. Chapter 7 The trap

Chapter 7 the trap.

Within the broken down warehouse, Stephanie was bounded within a cage with her young daughter Aurora. She finally cooed and sanged her daughter to sleep, the men in the building scared her. Stephanie had to be brave, she knew Hunter would come for them… she knew it was also a trap.

The men no longer fearful to the superstars finding out their identities walked about fearlessly, armed to the teeth with weapons. And enough tranquilizer to put out a heard of elephants! "We want them all alive! There's not telling what the tests yielded for them, taken them alive!" was repeated over and over again.

Stephanie felt sick to her stomach. These men… cared about nothing more than seeing that the chemicals did to her friends, her husband… she worried her, her daughter and unborn child were next…

Outside.

Breaking in the compound was easy, although it looked like a shack on the outside… yet since when does a warehouse need reinforced steel doors? Taker could pass through as could Punk, yet it would take long for both men to get everyone through the door, as well neither man knew how many they could bring through with them. Kane was going to try and claw his way in yet one of the bones instantly shattered against the steel. Batista however cleared his voice. "Let me" he announced as he was about ready to go full speed ahead into the door.

Kane however quickly stopped him. "Dave, I don't know if you noticed. But only you can hurt yourself. Since you're throwing yourself into the door… You're going to lose against the steel" the big red machine explained gently.

"Well, what's your big idea? I don't see anyone else coming up with anything!" he snapped back. Kane gently took hold of Batista's shoulder, without noticed he spun him around and slammed him into the steel sending it crashing to the ground. Batista was pissed. "What the hell man!" he demanded.

"Shut it, the idea worked, come on!" Taker growled as he was the first one in. The others followed, but it was quiet…. Too quite. Taker could sense movement in the shadows, he found himself going invisible before the guys, and everyone froze.

"Where did he go?" whispered Punk.

There was a commotion in the shadows, and the sound of a gun went off. Bodies dropped into the light, four guards were tranquilized. Emerging from the darkness was one of the odd men set out to hunt them down, but his eyes… where white. "New power? Possession?" Kane asked.

Just a nod came as he waved them forward. That was a bonus. Yet Kane found his arms and skin crawling. He itched like mad. "What's wrong?" Matt asked of him.

"I… Don't know… I just… itch" Kane muttered as he continuously scratched his arms. They wondered blindly through the halls. Until they found it… the main laboratory… Within the cage was Stephanie.

"STEPH!" Hunter called as he rushed to her.

"Hunter it's a trap!" she cried.

Light came on all, they were surrounded. "Welcome back lab rats!" announced one of the men, a high end official, not seen on the News yet… he was someone of great importance.

"Just who in the hell do you think you are!" demanded Batista. "You do this to just anyone?"

"Not quite, before it was the homeless, some orphans and then… we moved on to every day Joes. But an idea was presented to us about you wrestlers; strong, athletic in your own right, but also, higher tolerance to pain. We what's been going on in congress with you foke, who would believe that the chemical in your bodies were put there by the wrestler themselves?" he asked.

"Oh brilliant, but what happens when the chemical signature is traced back to you? I don't think this was one of your brighter ideas" growled Randy Orton.

"Ah an egghead side effect, good. You know, we were hoping this would work on you. So many others didn't make it… but you're different than the others. None survived the first stages…"

"OH GOD IT BURNS!" Kane screamed. All guns turned to him as the men grew worried something was wrong with him.

"Kane… Kane you ok?" asked Jeff.

Sharp bone spears bust from his arms, and back, it traveled down his spine and across his head, his flesh caught fire!

"Second stage" Randy whispered. Looking to the officer in charge Orton demanded. "I want the substance you gave him!"

"What substance?"

"The chemical moron! It needs to be reversed!"

The officer only smiled. "He's developing into the perfect weapon… we are not going back now, we have waited this!"

Orton looked to the others and gave a nod, if they were going down; they were going to do so fighting!

Matt and Jeff instantly took to the air, Matt summoned sonic boom like attack that could take out fifteen men. Randy searched for a place with an outlet, and idea hit him.

The Undertaker released the man under his possession and looked about for possible ways of changing their odds. He walked unaffected by any of the attacks; even the darts passed him like a ghost! He went through the solid steel doors in search of an advantage, what he found was a lab full of the chemical that turned them into what they are. "Pay dirt…" he whispered. Grabbing an IV bag of the liquid he placed it into his pocket. Not before noticing the empty tranquilizer darts set on the table… and more than enough chemical…

Back in battle…

Kane was throwing flaming bone spears at anyone who took aim, the darts that were meant to tranquilize him burned up within inches of touching his flaming flesh. Edge was whipping around the blades he could made from his arms sheering off the tranquilizer guns, making them useless to the men.

Batista was an unstoppable man as he tore into the soldiers; Hunter was trying to break Stephanie from the prison. The bars were too thick to bend, but a new idea came. He recalled the shark DNA in him, altering his own mouth to the powerful jaws, he bit into the steel, and it crushed under his jaws like brittle glass. Stephanie and Aurora embraced Hunter the moment they got out.

"I didn't think…" Stephanie whispered.

"Talk later; we need to get you out now!" Hunter whispered. He called for Punk, CM Punk was able to sneak behind them and get Stephanie and Aurora from the building without harm. The moment Triple H turned his back, did he feel it… a sharp pain just above his shoulder. Slowly, reaching back he pulled the dart out. His body went numb as his vision blurred. Jeff and Matt were shot with them as well. Kane grew tired of fighting as Orton was shackled like a mad man, but kept conscious. Batista ran out of steam and was quickly subdued by the men in uniform… this wasn't going well…


	8. Chapter 8 The deal

Chapter 8- The deal

With his friends down and unconscious, Randy was left alone. The Undertaker had vanished from sight and the building had been scoured and searched. Not a sign of him. Punk remained with Stephanie; no doubt he took her home for safe keeping. Randy was on his own. 'Think, think!' Orton told himself.

He was chained down as the men looked on curiously. "What do we do with them now? People are going to notice them missing" one man asked.

The officer in change set their minds at ease. "We will contact CNN, form them of what occurred and stage a scene… these men will be missing for good once we get through with them, the president will be very pleased to what we have done here today. Terrorist will think twice!"

Randy began to laugh. "Is that what this is all about? Terrorist?" he asked. His laughter only grew louder. "You are a bunch of idiots!"

"Quit sassing boy! We're not the ones in chains!" One soldier warned as he raised his gun.

Randy managed to stand, yet kept the grin on his face. "So what's going to happen to my friends and I? You are clearly going to fake our deaths to make it assume we all O.D'ed on something illegal, yet keep us alive. Perhaps for a living autopsy? See how the chemical you injected into us changed the inner structure? Or perhaps to see how I got super intelligent and yet some of my friends here… didn't."

"I wouldn't call your self super intelligent. You fell for the trap!" the officer said with a grin.

"Sir…"

"Please, it's Chaney" he insisted.

"Chaney… ok… well what I want to know is how are you going to prefect this? I mean if my fiery friend there evolved. Who is to stay someone like me couldn't? As well, if you start injecting this into EVERYONE, there's going to be one hell of a backlash!" Orton explained.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" demanded Chaney.

Orton noticed something drifting behind the men; he assumed it was the Undertaker, as well. Randy had a surprise of his own plugged into the wall. "Think about it, countries are now going to target the U.S due to it's 'super humans' and it will inspire them to create their own version of the very chemical you are testing on us. But some countries… have more 'lab rats' than we do… don't they?" Orton asked. "Think about it, if it's a poor country… and they create their own super army… who are they going to go after first? What will they take? Everything!"

Randy noticed how some of the soldiers were now thinking this over. "Don't listen to the rat; he is only messing with you!" Chaney announced.

"Messing? Why the hell would I try and mess with you. I got the super intelligence remember? Besides, you think I'm smart now, what's going to happen when I evolve? How can my intelligence not go unnoticed among the world? How soon would it be before attacks are targeted at me… if I solve our dependence on oil… some countries will not take kindly to me, if I am out of the way…" he trailed off. "But this is what you want isn't it? Super soldiers to defend freedom…. Super soldiers that will only make things worst, if you don't believe me, just wait."

The lights began to flicker and soon shut off completely, the room was aghast as Orton's first mini trap was set off. When the lights came back on, the Undertaker held a needle in his hand and Chaney in his arm. "First one, who moves, is the one that is responsible for him getting the needle!" Taker warned.

"Impossible! You were no where in the building!" Chaney growled as he tried to struggle from the grasp of the Deadman.

"Nowhere is still a place, now the question you need to ask yourself is whether or not I got the balls to pump this into your blood like you did to my friends. Or perhaps we work out a little deal?"

"A deal is good! We spare the smart one and you, is that good?" Chaney asked.

"It's a start" Taker said with a sneer. "How about you sweeten the deal?"

Officer Chaney thought quickly as to what he could do, he blurred out random ideas to the two men, not knowing the Undertaker was already implementing one of his own. Mist traveled out from under his leather jacked and drifted across the floor, no one took notice of it, nor did they noticed the men who had been tranquilized vanished within the mist. "Look, how about we forget this even happened! Clean the slate! Please, just don't put that needle in me!" Officer Chaney begged.

Taker grew sick of the man's sniveling and threw him to the ground; he tossed the needle to the side and stared each man in the eye. "If any one of you… DARES come near us again… God help me…" he warned.

It was then Chaney noticed the once unconscious men across the ground had vanished, and the mist that lingered on the floor was soaked up by the Undertaker. Turning his back to get the chains off of Orton when he heard a gun cocking, slowly, the Deadman turned and was shot right in the heart by a tranquilizer! "Damn… son… of a… bitch" he moaned, his head was spinning. Randy knew he had little time now. He used his telepathic powers to undo his chains he placed a code inside a blackberry device before setting it on the ground. A virus was in place and traveled through electrical current. Orton knew he needed just a little more time before it went off, yet the odds stacked against him. The room was beginning to fill with more men as Taker looked to Orton, he appeared more loopy then Festus before a match. "Those bastards won't know what hit them," the Deadman spoke in a slurred tone. Taker pointed upwards, Orton glazed briefly and saw the Undertaker's plan.

"Wait until we get out, and then brag!" Randy pleased. A pair of hands reached out through the ground and took old of Orton and Taker. They were pulled through as the blackberry rung, all around Officer Chaney then noticed it… the chemicals they used to test… were suspended above them.

"Oh sh…" The room filled with the airborne chemical…


	9. Chapter 9 What Happened? END

Chapter 9- What happened?

Taker woke groggy. "Take? You ok?" Came a familiar voice, it sounded distant at first yet his eyes opened, for the moment, everything was a blur. "Come on sleeping beauty, get your ass up!" Blinking a few times, Taker finally got his vision back. Kane was looking down at him. He… he didn't look all weird like he did before. "My God he wakes!"

"Coffee" Taker muttered. Sitting the Deadman up, they fed him his coffee slowly, he drank it down before coming too completely. "What the hell happened?"

"Well, Randy found the chemical in your pocket and ran some tests. Good news, he was able to do something with it. Bad news… we can't be cured completely" explained Triple H.

"As well it took him a good half hour to separate us from you… Do you have any idea how awkward that was?" Kane demanded.

"Separate you from me… what the hell are you talking about?" Taker demanded.

"When one absorbs…." Kane clasped his hand over Orton's mouth.

"In English… When you pull us into the mist you create, we get absorbing into your body. When you were knocked out, we were all stuck in you until we learned of another power of yours. When you go unconscious, we can take over… so I took over letting the guys out… Orton had to separate me with his brain power" Kane stated.

"Six tablets of Advil later" Batista said with a smirk.

"So… what now?" Taker asked.

"Well since we can only be healed so much, anyone who wanted it that knew would keep changing took my serum. Kane here can still grow bone from any part of his body and summon fire, yet he can be in water again. Good thing too, you were starting to stink" said Orton.

"Shut up egghead" growled Kane.

"Edge took it as well so he can turn his arms back to normal, but for only two hours" Hunter explained. "I took it so I don't change suddenly in the ring, although I got to admit… it's adding onto my strength. Another side effect probably"

"Matt and Jeff can fly at will, yet their attacks are still limited when air borne. Batista isn't changing any farther which now leaves you and me" Orton explained.

Taker sat up fully, he rolled back his sleeve. "Stick it to me, there's no way in hell I'm going to be some sort of vampire like this" he ordered.

Randy nodded and got another vial of the serum. He injected Taker with it, at first nothing happened until the Deadman figured the only way to find out if it would work… was to go into the sun. Rushing to the back door, he pulled it open and stood in the sun… It was warm once more to him and didn't make him weak or fall unconscious. "Better" he grinned.

Randy then looked at the vial for himself, wondering, if he should take it. Kane however turned to Orton and said. "As long as you dumb it down abit for us, I don't think there's a real need for you to take that serum" Kane stated.

Randy nodded in agreement. They were soon joined by Vince McMahon. "Ready to go?" he asked. Randy and Kane turned to McMahon and noticed how bloodied his knuckles were.

A sudden thought soon hit Kane. "Are we forgetting something?" he asked aloud.

"Don't think so, why?" questioned Orton.

"I don't know, I feel as if we forgotten something… or someone…"

"Probably nothing" said Vince as he called for the limo and got his semi normal superstars back. Once they left the arena, Vince couldn't clean that grin off of his face. For inside the arena still was the spy… still trapped in the wall. Battered, bloodied and bruised for his part in kidnapping Vince's precious little girl and grandchild. Won't the LA Lakers be surprised when they come in the next day?

THE END… for now!


End file.
